The Wrong Flash
by Oliver McFly
Summary: When a man named Jonas Stephen Scott travels back in time and rewrites reality, he ends up creating a particle accelerator that explodes and releases dark matter, creating a superhero known as The Flash. But because he assumed the identity of a random man from a town called Shadyside and murdered one of his fellow time-travelers, The Flash is not Barry Allen. Her name is Andi Mack.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Jonas Scott, and I'm an immortal cyborg. Okay, I know that sounds crazy, but I'm from the year 2166. I was born in 2050, in the town of Shadyside, but have not physically aged since I was in my 30s. Unfortunately, I heard there was a threat to my status from a criminal known as Vandal Savage, after he got his hands on the legendary Book of Destiny, or, as I call it, The Book of Elseworlds. Knowing I had to defeat Savage and save my immortality, I called on my best friend, Nicholas Wilde, only to find that he had unfortunately passed away. That inspired me to sneak into Savage's lair, steal the Book of Elseworlds, then utilize my super-speed to come back to the year 2000, so that I could find a young version of Nicholas. But when I got there, I was startled by who answered the door at Nicholas' house. It was a muscular man with graying hair, his head shape identical to mine. In the face, he looked around my biological age, maybe a bit older.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for a Nicholas Wilde," I replied. "My name is…" I tried to think of the name of one of my fellow bionic humans I had worked with over the years, but ultimately decided on a man who most people idolized. "Um, Allen. Barry Allen,"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen, but I don't know any Nicholas Wilde," The man said.

"And who might you be?" I asked, bummed to hear that my friend didn't live in Shadyside yet.

"The name's Dr. Henry Mack. I'm a history teacher and have a teenage daughter," The man said.

"Fascinating," I replied. "Where might I ask is your wife?"

"She's working a few cities over, in Starling City," Henry said. "She does fashion design,"

"Ah, Starling City," I repeated. I remembered something about a dude named Oliver Queen from that city, but didn't know the full details.

"Hey, I think there is a dude named Wilde in her department, maybe that's your friend!" Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry," I replied. "Goodbye,"

"Farewell, Barry," Henry chuckled, going back into his house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000A couple of days later, I was staying at The Starling Inn over in Starling City, when I saw a man with black hair and glasses checking out.

"Name's Harrison Wells. H-A-R-R-" The man said.

"I think they can spell it, Harrison," Wells' wife said.

"You're so right, Tess," Harrison laughed. "I don't remember seeing your friend, Celia Mack, in the building today. That's the same building where my science department is,"

"Mack," I muttered, realizing this must be Henry's wife they were talking about. Curious, I followed the Wellses to their car and jumped into my rental, preparing for a sort of chase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To my shock, I noticed Henry in his own car having just picked his wife up early from work. At least, that's who the Chinese woman riding with him appeared to be.. I learned her name was Celia after listening to their conversation. I pulled over and rerouted to follow the Macks instead of the Wellses. It then occurred to me that I had the tool for rewriting reality itself: The Elseworlds book. I wrote in it, "A bunch of railroad spikes appeared in the road, causing the Macks to crash their car,". I am a very ruthless person, and I do take pride in killing, which is most likely why I did it. I knew nothing about the Macks. I did, however, know that Harrison Wells built a particle accelerator that revolutionized the world. When my ancestor, Amber Scott, was hit by its dark matter, she gained an immortality gene. "My inner desires to kill and create more immortality for those who crave it are quite strong, as is the fact that I am stuck in this time period and can't return, in addition to the unstableness I have in a body that doesn't exist yet. I feel that Henry will serve as a suitable replacement. I just need to get Celia out of the picture first," I muttered as the car fell on its side. One of the spikes jutted into Henry's leg, most definitely killing him. Celia appeared to be traumatized, but alive. As her back was turned towards me, I decided to help the poor woman. She had just lost her husband. And Henry and I did have similar heights and head shape. I grabbed the one other possession I had on besides Elseworlds, my identity-assuming device. I plugged it into Henry's body and absorbed every single aspect of his body, turning him into a featureless corpse and burying him deep in the ground. Checking his signature, I made a good forgery of his handwriting. On the paper, I wrote, "C-Car crashed, you were knocked out. I went to go get police help. I await your return and hope you pull through!-H,". I then called the police. As I was running for the beach to check on Wells, Celia started to stir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once I arrived on the beach, I caught sight of another man, dressed in futuristic clothing.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked, checking on Wells through the corner of my eye.

"My name is Eobard Thawne," the man said.

"Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash?" I asked. "Wow, I adore you." This was a lie, I found him a bitter narcissistic rival to more accomplished speedsters, such as myself.

"How flattering," Eobard replied. "Why have you gone back in time?"

"I wanted to save my immortality. And you?" I asked, ready to shoot him with a gun if I had to.

"I want the particle accelerator to explode sooner than it really did and also prevent Barry Allen from ever becoming the Flash," Eobard said.

"And how do you intend tom do that?" I asked.

"By assuming the identity of Harrison Wells, I could monitor Barry and make sure he's never The Flash," Eobard said.

"You wish to kill Harrison Wells?" I asked, whipping out the Book of Elseworlds. I absorbed all of Harrison's intelligence with I.A.D., and quickly wrote, "Harrison Wells never existed," in the book. Harrison then vanished, leaving Tess all alone on the beach.

"That's a fantastic book you have there!" Eobard marveled. "Mind if I use it?"

"Not on your life," I laughed, taking my hand and shoving it through Eobard's chest. As he fell to the ground, lifeless, I realized that it would now be up to me to found Star Labs. Of course in Shadyside, I had no desire to ever go to Central City. If only I could get Celia in on the idea. I chased after a confused Tess as she was driving home from the beach, knowing that Celia was in this direction and I could soon tell her my genius new idea, even if it did mean Barry Allen would never become The Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

The date was March 18th, 2018. Barry Allen and his wife, Iris West-Allen, were visiting Barry's parents, Henry and Nora, at their new home in Shadyside, Missouri.

"Kinda funny having the same name as this billionaire inventor guy," Henry laughed. He was, of course, referring to brilliant scientist Henry Mack, a man well known throughout the state, more than Cisco Ramon.

"Yeah, kinda weird, isn't it, that he went from a history teacher to a…" Barry began.

"I think something about his wife, Celia, may have affected him. Celia barely made it," Iris replied.

"You sound kind of like Caitlin Snow," Barry laughed.

"That eye doctor lady?" Iris asked. "It's a shame that you contracted cataracts,"

"Yeah, well, now it's like I have X-ray vision," Barry said.

"You guys ever feel like this is all wrong?" Nora asked. "As if this isn't how things should be,"

"Huh," Barry said. "Now that you mention it, I do have these recurring dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Iris asked, worried.

"Dreams where I have superpowers and run really fast, and your dad and I are great friends, and we grew up together and Caitlin Snow…I dream she's some kind of ice monster," Barry said.

"That is bizarre, Barry," Iris said. 'How long has this been going on?"

"4 years I've been having these dreams about running, about this blue-eyed dude with black hair and glasses who I've never seen," Barry said.

"Where do your dreams take place?" Iris asked.

"Oh, Ramon Industries. But it's actually called Star Labs in the dreams," Barry said.

"Star Labs? That's in Shadyside," Iris said, excited.

"We need to head there," Barry said. "Maybe if I'm actually there with Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny, and you, the dreams will stop."

"I guess that makes sense," iris said. "Excuse us, Nora, Henry, we'll be staying here a while."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Andi Henrietta Mack was returning home after a long day. She had left the bar mitzvah of her friend, Cyrus Goodman, early, after meeting a dude named Walker and falling in love, despite the fact that her old boyfriend Jonah still had feelings for her. The love drama was too complicated, so it made the best sense for her to return home, where she loved with her parents, Bex Mack and Bowie Quinn.

"You alright, Andi?" Bex asked. "You look very depressed,"

"No, not depressed," Andi assured her. "Just more confused then ever,"

"Boy problem, huh?" Bowie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Andi asked, surprised.

"Bex told me a few stories," Bowie chuckled.

"Boys are so confusing. Jonah's always wanting me to make decisions, guess I'm too slow for him," Andi said.

"At least you have people like Buffy, Cyrus, Pops, CeCe, and us," Bowie said. "It's not about the mentality, it's about what you love and care about."

"Yeah, well, I wish you'd get married already," Andi muttered.

"Excuse me, Andi?" Bex asked.

"Er…nothing," Andi said quickly, dashing to her room.

A few hours later, Andi noticed the panic button on her phone going off at full blast. It was Bex's number. Startled, Andi opened the door, hearing Bex screaming, "THERE'S WEIRDOES IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Andi crept towards the room, a speck of of purple light shooting out of the corner of her eye. Red light appeared as well. The blurriness was scary, and it seemed to be tying up Bex! Andi was too startled, too dazed to speak or move.

"BOWIE! ANDI!" Bex yelled, but to no avail.

"BEX!" Andi screamed as best as she could muster.

"Bex, I'm coming!" Bowie shouted. "Run, Andi, run!"

The purple light carried Andi off to a far away road, where she continued to run.


	3. Chapter 3

It was January of 2022. Jonah Joseph Beck, Sr., more commonly known as Joe Beck, was awaiting the arrival of his foster daughter, Andi Mack, at the Shadyside Police Department. Acting on Joe's wishes, Andi had begun an internship with him, despite the fact that she really wanted to be an artist. Andi was definitely a prodigy due to spending the first 12 years of her life being raised by inventor Henry Mack, who had signed Joe over the adoption papers after Andi's father murdered her mother.

"Who committed this robbery, Detective Beck?" Police Captain Gordon Bagley enquired.

"Signs point to James Michaels and his brother, Kyle," Joe replied.

"What's the situation?" Bagley asked.

"The Michaels' took a bunch of money and shot a few people," Joe said. "Now, where's that Andi?"

"Right here!" Andi exclaimed, hurrying into the room, late as usual.

"What's the matter?" Bagley asked.

"I'm 17," Andi argued. "Is it really my fault if I have to plan everything carefully so it doesn't interfere with my schoolwork?"

"You are in college now, thanks to Henry," Joe reminded her. "But yes, Andi is very sorry. She was just getting me some food,"

"Um…yes, yes I was," Andi said, handing Joe her sandwich.

"Andi, what do you think of this?" Joe asked, pulling up the computer screen.

"Looks like someone used black pieces of rubber that were never part of any car to replicate tire treads," Andi says.

"You are quite the prodigy," Joe laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, I miss it when this place was Ramon Industries," Cisco said.

"And I miss being an opthamologist," Caitlin laughed. "But now that this is Forensics Laboratories And Science Hub Industries, it does feel kinda nice working here,"

"Would you have not liked to work for me, though?" Cisco asked.

"Don't know if you could handle this," Caitlin said, shooting some ice. "I also found out that there are others who had cryogene therapy,"

"That's cool, Caitlin," Barry said. "Kinda nice having you as our magical person,"

"Never call me that again," Caitlin laughed. "I hear Ronnie's over in Shadyside, I need to go call him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Andi was cramming in useless information about the Michaels brothers in her cramped office, she was interrupted be a surprise visit by Jonah.

"Andi, you ready to go see the atom smasher?" Jonah asked. Evidently, Jonah was referring to the particle accelerator that Andi's grandfather Henry was releasing that day. Andi tried to suppress her giggles and fought the urge to correct Jonah, instead opting to take a more normal approach.

"There was a shooting today," Andi replied. She began to feel gloomy. "So we can't see the particle accelerator get unveiled, I'm left with evidence,"

"I had a really important date, Andi!" Jonah exclaimed. He was still single, but hated to admit it. "And your grandfather would be so proud of you,"

"I'm sorry, but Pops needs to understand that art is my passion," Andi grumbled, only to notice Jonah was eating her French fries. "Hey, cut that out," Andi broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm sorry, Andi, but this helps after eating too many Jonuts," Jonah whined playfully. "Jonuts" were donuts with many toppings made to resemble Jonah's face.

"Hey, I'll never be cool as you, Mr. Awesome-Looking-Guy-With-A-Food-Named-After-Him," Andi argued.

"Let's be serious here, Andi," Jonah said, suddenly. "Why'd your grandfather go from history teacher with a normal IQ to a dude with advanced work in quantum theory so fast?"

"Don't bring that up!" Andi snapped. "We've barely talked, even acknowledged each other since the incident, but I do know Pops hates bringing up the past,"

Jonah looked over at the whiteboard behind Andi, which was covered with fun designs. "You ever gonna get married, Andi?" Jonah asked. "Because right now, all you seem to do is doodle on this board and force yourself through this job…."

"Excuse me?" Joe perked up, as he entered the room.  
Dad, nice to see you!" Jonah exclaimed. He glanced over at the board. "Andi finished her project.

"Come on, Andi, show me your non-art talents," Joe teased. Andi rolled her eyes, and began to explain. "I think the Michaels brothers are hiding at a farm. The faecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed."

"Since this problem is over with, can we go see Andi's grandfather?" Jonah asked.

Despite Joe's lack of respect for Henry, he finally gave in. "I don't see why not,"

"Thanks, Joe!" Andi exclaimed happily, rushing with Jonah out of the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ronnie, why do you work here anyway?" Caitlin asked as she stepped into her husband Ronnie Raymond's rented Shadyside penthouse.

"I have friends here. Dennis Eisenberg especially," Ronnie said. "And there's Kristen Ripley…" Ronnie went over to the fridge and got an iced latte with a chocolate swirl.

"Let me guess, you called that the Frost?" Caitlin asked.

"Indeed I did," Ronnie laughed. "How can I forget your awesome alter-ego?"

"Well, I did save the life of Iris' brother with this baby," Caitlin laughed. "Ronnie, there's something you should know."

"What?" Ronnie asked, concerned.

"It turns out my cryogene therapy wasn't limited to just me. According to my fathers' papers, he gave many other ALS victims the same thing. The reason mine worked was because of this," Caitlin extracted a microchip from her neck. "I'm a bionic superhuman. That's how I survived."

"That's incredible," Ronnie said. "But why do you look concerned?"

"Because I found out that my dad was associated with George Raymond, your father, who also had ALS and instead tried pyrogene therapy, which worked and means that if you get a bionic chip, you will have fire powers." Caitlin explained.

"That's cool, Caity, but I don't want fire powers," Ronnie assured her. "I'm needed at the hospital, see you around, honey." He gave Caitlin a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Jonah and Andi met at Star Labs. Andi had recently made a startling discovery: She still loved Jonah And yet, with all the drama their relationship had been through…notably, they had become even closer since the accident, and Andi hadn't spoken to Buffy and Cyrus in two years, leaving Jonah to fill the void. "I had a chance to think about... you know, relationships. How I'm not in one, and how you're not in one either. And you're my best friend, Jonah," Andi forced out.

"Andi, I think I know what you're saying," Jonah said.

"What am I saying then?" Andi asked.

"You're saying that our complicated relationship is far more complicated now that you have been adopted by my dad, but just know we're not truly siblings and your man is out there, and I'm sure he's far more lucky than me," Jonah said truthfully.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Andi fake-smiled, as she was actually crying inside. Andi then took a glance towards the stage. "Look! There's Pops!" She and Jonah began clapping, followed bye everyone else. Henry gave Andi a wink as he stepped to the microphone, which was most surprising to her.

"Thank you. My name is Henry Mack. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. It will bring out advancements in power, advancements in medicine... Trust me, that future will be here faster than you think." Henry said, a large smile spreading across his face. He adjusted his glasses at precisely the moment a thief unzipped Jonah's backpack and grabbed his laptop.

"Hold on, I need that for school!" Jonah exclaimed. He was especially looking forward to the second semester of senior year.

"I'll get it," Andi screamed, running towards the thief. "You give my friend back his laptop!" The thief manically laughed and jumped over the fence, only for a 19-year old woman to jump him. With her long blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, she was most definitely Amber Scott, Andi's former rival for Jonah's love 4 years previously and another person she had been avoiding since the catastrophe.

"You're not Superman, so I best believe you should freeze. I'm Detective Amber Scott," Amber laughed, putting the thief in handcuffs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So while Caitlin's gone, look what I got us," Cisco said, back at FLASHI.

"A treadmill?" Iris asked, examining the large gift-wrapped object Cisco had wheeled out.

"Yeah, just feels natural. For Barry to use, I mean," Cisco said.

"Where is Caitlin anyway?" Barry asked.

"In that dreadful Shadyside with Ronnie," Cisco grumbled. "She wanted to talk about pyrogene therapy,"

"I still think starting over as a scientist was the wrong approach," Iris said.

"Oh yeah, Shadyside," Barry remembered. "That place where the Henry Mack crackpot lives. has a particle accelerator that's gonna fail,"

"You don't know that!" Cisco exclaimed. "You're just a bit envious of that dude's wealth,"

"Guys, now is not the time!" Iris said.

"And why is that?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin's left Shadyside!" iris said, pointing to the GPS. This filled both Cisco and Barry with equal amounts of shock.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, at the police station, after Jonah had gotten back his laptop, he noticed Amber was smiling rather largely.

"Amber is looking quite sharp," Jonah admitted, which earned a glare from Andi.

"I don't really want to talk about Amber anymore," Andi snapped.

"Well, she did save my laptop," Jonah pointed out.

"Whatever," Andi groaned, rushing into her internship office, which she absolutely refused to call a laboratory. The raindrops were falling hard on the windows outside, and Andi felt it was as good a time as any to watch some TV. Much to her surprise, it was her estranged former friend, Walker Brodsky, doing the TV news reports. It was usually his father, Elmer Brodsky, who did them. He must have been out sick. But seeing Walker did nothing to help with her living feelings for Jonah emerging. Walker was standing in front of S.T.A.R. Labs, a decision that made perfect sense.

"I'm Walker Brodsky, we're outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the weather which only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator which is running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO, Henry Mack." Walker explained, happy in spite of the rain falling all over him. It always pleased Andi to see her grandfather on the television, at least. But staring into his eyes, so like Bex's, so like the woman who Bowie was wrongfully imprisoned for murdering, made her all the more sad. Andi was so absorbed in her sadness, her ears did not perk up until she heard Walker say a thing that could endanger her grandfather, and millions of others. "Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction in the primary cooling system. The officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator but so far have been unable to regain control of the-" The power went out, and much to Andi's horror, S.T.A.R. Labs, her second home, exploded into many flames. The flames hit a plane as well and odd waves shook the city. As Andi stared at Joe's beakers with their rising liquid, the glass of the window shattered. A wave bounced off of the shattered glass and rising beakers, and electrocuted Andi, causing everything to go black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronnie frowned as he wheeled the motionless, yet still alive 17-year old into the hospital. He was lucky Caitlin had left, there was no telling what sort of scientific ramblings she may have come up with, Weren't eye doctors supposed to stay eye doctors?

"Let me in! I'm family!" Jonah protested, but it was to no avail. Andi was carried into the hospital, and Jonah, faced with a possible prospect of never seeing Andi again, did the only thing he could do. He walked over to Amber.

"Hello, Amber," Jonah said. "Could you do me a favor?"


End file.
